A Picture Tells a Thousand Words
by theRegalBeagle
Summary: A certain picture in the Northern Palace sparks memories for Glitch. Ambrose had a best friend who ran to him for help…does that mean Glitch still does?


_This was written for an LJ community called tmchallenge. _

_The prompt was a quote: "I can create stuff out of nothingness. I can alter the fabric of reality. So please, quit being a knucklehead." –Loki (Son of the Mask) _

* * *

**Title:** A Picture Tells a Thousand Words  
**Rating:** PG-13, I suppose  
**Characters:** Glitch, Ambrose, Lil' DG, and a small appearance from Cain  
**Words:** 1,556 (says Microsoft Word)  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tin Man. I do not own any of the characters that appear in this story.  
**Warnings:** Um…flashbacks are italicized, and please excuse any grammar or spelling errors. Also a rape accusation at the end.  
**Summary:** A certain picture in the Northern Palace sparks memories for Glitch. Ambrose had a best friend who ran to him for help…does that mean Glitch still does?

Glitch could hear crickets chatting away as the sun began to show in the sky, and the moons started to fade away. The grass beneath him chilled his spine. How the rest of his little pack could sleep on a night like this was beyond him. Of course, most things were.

Glitch turned and eyed his snoozing friends. Raw lay rather close to DG, snoring so smoothly as he protected her from any intruders. The other hadn't moved an inch the entire night. The head case grinned as he noticed the small smiles on their lips. He sighed gently before stealing a glance at the supposedly "on watch" Wyatt Cain.

The Tin Man had taken a break from his zipperhead remarks after he thought his companions were all asleep and he shut his eyes. Glitch had just been resting his own only hours ago when he heard the first murmur come from Cain's mouth. The brunette had planned to play a little trick on him, but almost immediately forgot what he had been doing before he saw the moons and heard the snoring. Tutor was a few feet away from him, leaning against a tree and dreaming.

Glitch wiped his tired eyes and contorted his face as the cold wind blew passed him. Leaves swirled by and he could hear animals moving amongst the trees. He soon found himself watching Raw and DG again.

He knew Raw was merely watching over the young girl, but he felt like, well, kicking him. The head case had always felt a little…protective of her. He didn't know why.

Until they reached the Northern Palace. Hidden in ice was a picture that helped make sense of his odd feelings for the princess. In it stood a man coated in dignity and with eyes that showed pride and hope. He had known her. Ambrose had known her.

Glitch shut his eyes and smiled the slightest smile.

"_Ambrose! You're going to ruin it even more!!"_

Glitch's eyes startled open. He sat up quickly and looked around. Everyone was still asleep, even as the day was sprawling awake across the O.Z. Thinking his mind was yet again playing tricks on him, Glitch laid back down and tried to get a few winks in before Cain made him get up for the day.

"_Ambrose!" "Don't worry Princess, I can save her."_ The head case's eyes darted back open. "I can fix it, Princess…" his words trailed off as he brought his knees up to his chest and held on for dear life. His long fingers shook slightly as fear engulfed his small frame. It was going to happen again. Glitch whined under his breath so as not to wake his friends.

"…I don't want to remember…" After he had saved Cain's life and they had started their journey to save DG, Glitch had found himself remembering more and more. He knew it had to have been the picture. What else? But he didn't like remembering the things that appeared in the dark of his lids. They were happy…but he knew that they no longer meant anything. He wasn't the man that was moving about and talking in his mind. He wasn't that clean-cut, organized advisor that was important and dedicated. Glitch was now…Glitch.

He didn't want to see Ambrose again. But his eyes were becoming lazy. His mind was wondering. In an instant of shutting his eyes a little DG graced his half a mind.

"_Ambrose!" Little DG ran through a metal door, entering a small room with both her hands hidden behind her back. Beakers and cabinets filled the lab, as well as a wooden desk with various colors of papers pilling on top of it. The young princess' stubby legs stopped abruptly when she reached a tall figure. _

_Wanting the figure's attention, DG grabbed the tail of their coat and yanked down. A dark haired head shot up as he was removed from his train of thought – one that had him deeply intrigued and absent to all that was surrounding him. _

"_Ambrose! You said you fixed it!" said DG, her small lips producing loud words in an accusing nature. Her eyes began to swell up. _

_The man sighed and turned around. His face showed that he was annoyed, but that quickly faded when he saw the first tear falling from her bright blue eyes. His own chocolate eyes turned soft as he bent down. "What's wrong, Princess?" His voice was subtle and delicate. _

"_Look!" DG took her hands from behind her back and showed what her small fingers had been holding. Red hair stood out on the pale yarn doll, whose cream colored body was holding up a yellow dress. _

_Ambrose looked up and down the doll until he noticed the one eye and the straight red lips. He smirked and raised an eyebrow to the little girl who would some day be his boss. _

"_Princess…how is this my fault?" _

"_Because you fixed her last time! And you said that it would be the last time anything bad happened to Alana!" stated DG, pounding her small feet on the hard floor. _

_Ambrose turned away for a moment before he turned back to her and nodded, "Yes, you're right, my majesty. I made a promise to you and I broke it." He took the doll and stood up. DG put her hands across her chest and gave him a demanding look. The advisor went to his bench and began frisking a draw. When he found what he wanted he grabbed some pliers and went at Alana. _

_DG, being a curious little princess, walked slowly around the advisor. She saw him grab items that she never saw before and didn't know the names of. "She won't brake again will she, Ambrose?" she asked in a kind voice. The brunette stopped working and shut his eyes. _

"_Young one, you know my work and what I am capable of…I can create stuff out of nothingness. I can alter the fabric of reality. So please, quit being a knucklehead." Immediately after responding to the blue-eyed princess he regretted the harshness of his voice as well as the highly inappropriate insult. Maybe she didn't catch it? _

"_AMBROSE! YOU ARE A MEANY!" Damn. "You said you would save Alana last time and-and-and now she's dead again!" She huffed. Her eyes filled with more tears. "I don't know why mother trusts you with us! You don't even care about my Alana!" Ambrose smiled and hummed as he finished his job – most likely causing more rage in the young girl. _

_When he had finally finished "saving" the yarn doll he walked over to the sobbing princess and went on his knees, hiding the finished product behind his back as she had done. _

"_I'm sorry I broke my promise to you, DG." Little DG looked up into his brown-eyes as she always did when he called her by her name. "I didn't care for Alana as well as I should have…but I have a very good reason why." _

"…_w-why?" Ambrose wiped the tears away from her red cheeks and continued, "Because I knew that you would come to me and only me when she, died, again. And that made me smile." DG smiled. "You are my best friend young one, and that means that you have no choice but to forgive me…and I have no choice but to save your best friend." _

_He took the doll out from behind him and placed it in her hands. Alana's one eye was replaced with two huge green buttons, her lips raised to create a bright smile, and her yellow dress was given extra stitches to give her my of a realistic body. The red hair was pinned up with tiny barrette in the shape of a flower. DG let out a gasp and held her up to the light. He dress seemed to glitter as she twirled her around. _

"_Oh, Ambrose! She is so beautiful, thank you! Thank you!" She jumped up and hugged the advisor's neck so tightly he lost a breath. When she pulled away she kissed him on the cheek and said, "You are so sweet." After seeing Ambrose's cheeks light up like fire she added, "And you're my best friend too…I'm sorry." _

_With that the two hugged again, this time Ambrose refused to let go until he had forgotten his best friend's previous rage. _

"Don't be sorry…Don't be…" Cain stood over the sleeping Glitch, drool dripping down his chin. He sighed as he shook the smaller man and yelled, "WAKE UP, ZIPPERHEAD!" Glitch's body twitched and his eyes opened, revealing tears. It took him a moment to realize where he was and who was holding his shoulders.

When he did…"AH! RAPE!" He kicked Cain below the belt and ran for DG. Ignoring the Tin Man's crude language the head case grabbed onto the now wide awake princess.

"Glitch! It's only Cain."

"I know, but that was really weird…" His eyes bugged out but quickly turned to DG. He looked into her blue-eyes and a tear fell down his cheek.

"I promise never to let anything happen to Ala – to you, DG…I promise."

DG just stared at her friend and hugged him, not really knowing what she exactly missed while sleeping but knowing that Glitch meant it with all his heart.

* * *

_Hope You Liked!! _


End file.
